Like I'm gonna lose you
by Herondale-potter-jackson
Summary: A cute clace one-shot based on the song 'like I'm gonna lose you.'
**hello! This is my new fanfic. Just a cute story of clace. Please read and review. Any suggestions would be welcome. Thanks!**

Jace was strolling through the Institute looking for someone to talk to. Alec was with Magnus. He'd already sharpened all the weapons. He'd cleaned his room too, Clary's too. He couldn't stay for more than a few minutes with Clary because of this sibling thing.

Recently they'd found out that Clary and he were siblings. His feelings towards clary were anything but brotherly. He knew for Clary it was the same too. After their argument the other day, he didn't even want to see her. She kept saying that she couldn't be involved with him because he was her brother. He knew what she was saying was right, but he didn't want to believe it.

The moment he'd met Clary He'd started fantasizing about her. He'd called her beautiful. She'd clearly said that she would've preferred having Simon as her brother and not Jace. Knowing this all, he still didn't feel any sibling bond.

He reached Isabelle's room. Izzy was his sister. Adopted sister. Izzy was pretty good looking, but he never thought of her as anything but a sister. Now she could technically be his real sister because her brother Alec was his parabatai. Parabatai's were two people closer than brothers.

He stood outside the door. He was unsure whether he should go in or not. Izzy sometimes asked him to do things that were not really supposed to be done by him. Plus Clary could be there in the room.

He heard faint music coming from inside. The Institute walls were pretty thick. He recognized the song. It was one of Clary's favorites. He put the listening rune on the door. It was 'Like I'm gonna lose you' by Meghan Trainor.

I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

It was common knowledge to everybody except Clary that he dreamed of her…

That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

She'd unknowingly broken his heart. She was his everything, but she hardly knew that. He'd cursed Simon so much that if curses could hurt, Simon would be brutally dead.

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

They were shadowhunters. They protect the world. They can die anytime. There's no telling. With the Valentine threat, it was even more dangerous.

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

It's funny how you always seem to here songs which are similar to your mood. He realized he had tears in his eyes. He can't let Clary go. He'd left her once and now she had put a barrier. He was convinced that if he left her now she'd never come back. He pushed the door open, crossing the rune on the door with the stele.

As he suspected Clary was sitting on the bed with Izzy. They were singing the song together. Izzy's voice was lover than Clary's.

So I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you, Like I'm saying goodbye, Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted...

Izzy saw him, but didn't care. Clary hadn't noticed his presence. She had glassy eyes and a faraway look in her eyes. She was poring her heart and soul into the song.

He had a weird look on his face that made Izzy turn to look at Clary too. She saw her and stopped singing. Again, Clary didn't notice. She kept singing. The room was silent except for the song going on and Clary singing along with it. Her loud voice was echoing in the room. The chorus came again and this time started crying. Tears slipped out of her eyes.

Towards the end she closed her eyes. The song ended and she started crying. Sobs wracked her body. Izzy had an alarmed expression on her face.

Suddenly Jace realized what was going on. The song… the lyrics… oh god. She'd started crying when the chorus came. She had the same thought of the song as him. He pointed a finger at the door to Izzy. She didn't want to leave but she knew Jace was Clary's brother and he'd comfort her better than her because he'd been involved with her. He knew her better. She also thought that it wasn't just something sad that made her cry. It was the fact that she was Jace's sister. She recalled the lyrics and immediately went out.

Jace slowly walked around the bed to Clary. She was shaking uncontrollably. Looking at Clary, it broke his heart. He'd sworn to protect Clary. He sat down next to her. Unsure of what he was supposed to do, he just stroked her hair.

She suddenly became still. She looked up at him and her eyes widened. She quickly wiped her tears.

"Clary, the song was about us," he said.

She didn't say anything, Just looked at him as if waiting for him to do something.

"Clary I know you realized that too. I was hearing the song from outside. I realized it was your favorite song so I just stood there hearing the lyrics. I'm literally dying everyday. You refuse to be with me because you say that we're siblings. Everyday I see you with Simon. It hurts. Think about it Clary. Haven't Izzy and Alec said that they feel a connection towards the other? Honestly tell me do you feel any connection to me? I know you'll say that you do, because we're siblings, but seriously tell me. I don't feel anything towards you that is brotherly."

"No," she replied in a small voice.

"Please just listen to me. We can be together if we both want it. I want you. I want us. You want it too. We can always explain to the Clave and mom. If you want we'll keep it secret. Plus, there's a 99% chance that we're not brother-sister. It was only Valentine who told us, and he's lied a lot. Nobody confirmed it. Heck, if u want we'll go to the mundane hospital and check if we're siblings. We anyways don't feel any blood-connection. Please Clary. I let you go once and could barely survive. I will not let you go again."

"Okay. Since it could be that way, we'll go to the hospital tomorrow. Let's keep it a secret. You're not the only one dying. I'm not good in speeches and all, but I'll just say this." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was gentle, but soon it became rough. None of them wanted any gentle kisses. They'd wanted to do this to each other since a long time. Jace tried to convey all his thankfulness to Clary for agreeing to him.

"Thank you Angel!" he thought. He had a feeling that all this wouldn't have happened had the song not been there.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you Jace," she said.

"Love you too."

 **so this is it. How's it? Bye.**


End file.
